If Only You Knew...
Blurb Kellie is terrified of going into fifth-grade. She is never going to fit in with all the populars. What happens when Kellie meets four boys- and one in paticular-? Well, this is Kellie's story. i hope she can tell you everything about that exciting and tragic year Prologue The frog blinked slowly. The girl sat on the edge of the creek bed, staring at the frog's body. The frog was unaware of what was about to happen next. The girl swooped down and grabbed the frog. It squirmed for a second, then calmed. The frog let the girl hold it, until the girl opened her palm, letting the frog go. Normally kids would throw the frogs back into the water, but this girl was letting it hop away. The frog blinked gratefully and jumped with a plop ''into the water. (Kellie's POV) Kellie sighed as the frog hoped away. Her knees hurt from squatting next to the creek too much, and the late August sun was hot on her back. Kellie's brother was playing little league in a community park. On the far side of the park there was a creek than ran through that side of the park until it formed a large pool a little bit away from the park. Nobody really came up with a name for the creek, but Kellie just called it, "The Creek." "Kellie! Time to go! Game's over!" Kellie's mom called from one of the dugouts. Kellie groaned and jogged back over to the dugout where her mother, Camille, her father, Mark, and her brothers, Joe and Brett, were waiting. Kellie's grandmother, who eveyone called Nana, was there, too. "Kellie Megan! Look at those legs!" Nana scolded. Kellie's tan legs were splashed with mud. "We're going to a resturant after this, Kellie! Do you ''want ''us to look like slobs?" Mom asked. "No." "Well, Kellie Megan Craig, your grounded the rest of the day." Dad reprimanded. Kellie just sighed. "Fiiine." Chapter 1: The Strangers in the Woods (Kellie's POV) Kellie's hands gripped the thick limb of a tree. She pulled her legs up onto the limb and sat down, exhausted. This was her first time climbing a tree without any help. Her dad had normally helped her, but work kept him away most of the time now. Kellie sighed and slid off of the tree and landed on the ground. She picked her self up and started walking trough the woods. It was August, August 27th, to be exact. School was starting soon, less than a week. Kellie hated going to school. She never had any friends becuase the girls were too catty and she was too shy to hang around boys. But then again, she had had many guy friends in the past year. Kellie saw a small slope and jogged up it and looked down. There wasn't much of a view, but it was sort of cool. She looked over her shoulder and saw a robin. Carefully, Kellie snuck up on it, and before she could jump, the robin fluttered away, screaming it's head off. Kellie took a deep breath and looked down a couple paths. She took the sandy path, even though the sand got in her socks and annoyed her, it was one of the most beautiful sights Kellie had ever seen. Kellie suddenly heard voices coming ahead. She ducked behind trees and bushes, until she finally saw the people. One was about in 7th or 8th grade, it looked like. Another one looked about the same age. The third was a kid that was about Kellie's height or taller, with blonde hair and black-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a white American Eagle t-shirt that was dirty with mud. ''Hey, I think I've seen him before at school... She snuck forward. ''Bad idea, bad idea! ''Her mind was screaming. And Kellie soon realized that it was, because the blonde haired boy was running towards her. Chapter 2: Fate's Meeting The boy, Erik, was in the woods with his brother Ryes and Ryes' friend from school. "Hey Ryes, did you hear that?" Erik asked as he heard rustling in the bushes near them. Ryes just laughed. "Quit being a baby, Erik. You act like your going to get shot or something." Ryes sneered. "Fine then, I'll check it out myself!" Erik shot back, Ryes and his friend laughing their butts off. But Erik didn't have to, because his target did it for him. He saw a copper-brown pony tail resting on his target'sback, and chocolate brown eyes flashing from the bushes. Erik ran towards the girl, but she imediantly started running and took off for the nearest entrance to the woods. ''Hey... I think I've seen her somewhere... ''Erik remembered that this girl had forgotten her homework planner at his classroom after Math, so he had caught up to the girl and given it to her. She had only smiled and said "Thanks." he had never gotten her name, though. Man, this girl was fast. She whipped around the trees like to was nobody's buisness. "Hey! Wait up, please!" Erik wheezed. The girl fell to a small jog and eventually stopped running all together. Category:Original Story Category:Moss's Fanfics and Stories